SKY DESTINATION
by Jung69
Summary: FanTao


**~SKY DESTINATION~**

Genre: SAD ROMANCE

Cast : Wu Yifan

Huang Zitao

Indah..

Satu kata yang mampu mendeskripsikan betapa mempesonanya hamparan langit senja kala itu. Kata yang juga mewakili pesona sosok manis yang tengah duduk disalah satu bangku taman rumah sakit.

Sosok itu begitu indah...

Senyuman yang tak kalah indah dari dirinya pun tak pernah lepas dari parasnya. Apalagi saat kedua mata onyx-nya tengah menikmati keindahan langit senja yang tengah menaunginya kini.

"Aku merindukanmu..." sosok itu bergumam lirih

"Apakah kau bahagia disana?" sosok itu terus bergumam.

Bertanya entah pada siapa dengan tetap menengadahkan kepalanya menatap hamparan langit diatasnya.

Lama terdiam..

Tak ada lagi suara nan lembut yang mengalun dari kedua belah bibir curvy-nya.

Detik demi detik terus berlalu... hingga tanpa disadarinya setetes kristal bening meluncur dari mata onyx yang memiliki lingkaran hitam –mirip hewan khas china pecinta bambu– miliknya..

Semakin lama, kristal- kristal bening itu semakin deras mengucur dari kedua matanya. Membuat sebuah jejak air mata membasahi kedua pipi tirusnya..

Isakan pun mulai terdengar dari belahan curvy- nya.

Pertahannya kini telah runtuh..

Ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kepedihan dan kesedihan yang mendalam dalam dirinya.

Ditinggalkan oleh orang yang amat dikasihi dan dicintainya disaat hari dimana ia akan mengikat janji suci dengan orang tersebut telah dekat, bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Bahkan bagi semua orang..

Apalagi jika orang tersebut meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya.

Pastilah sangat menyakitkan..

Orang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu meninggalkanmu dengan sebuah cincin yang telah melingkar indah dijari manismu. Dan hanya tinggal menghitung detak jarum jam kau bisa memilikinya seumur hidup..

Semua harapannya hancur..

Satu-satu nya alasan baginya untuk tetap bertahan hidup telah sirna..

Kebahagiaannya seolah terenggut bersama kepergian orang terkasihnya itu.

Senyumnya selama ini hanyalah sebuah topeng..

Topeng untuk menutupi semua luka dihatinya..

Setetes kristal bening itu kembali lolos dari onyx- nya, jatuh membasahi cincin yang dikenakannya.

Perlahan tangan kirinya tergerak mengupas cincin dijarinya. Membersihkannya dari tetesan air mata yang membasahi..

Sosok itu memandangi cincin dijari manisnya, sambil sesekali ia mengupasnya perlahan.

Sosok itu kembali bergumam lirih..

"Apakah kau tak merindukan ku juga eoh..? Kau tahu kau begitu jagat meninggalkanku sendiri disini.. Kenapa tak membawaku ikut bersamamu juga..? Aku kesepian disini.. Tolong jemput aku.. Aku mohon.. Jemput aku.. Bawa aku bersamamu.."

Kristal- kristal bening itu masih saja meluncur dari kedua mata onyx- nya. Meskipun kini telah tak ada lagi suara isakan dalam tangisnya. Tapi setiap orang yang melihat sosok manis itu pasti tahu bahwa luka yang dialaminya begitu mendalam..

Bukan luka fisik memang, tapi disini hatinyalah yang terluka.. Hingga mungkin ia sudah tak bisa lagi merasakan kebahagiaan yang ada disekitarnya..

Tiba- tiba sebuah cahaya muncul dihadapan sosok manis itu. Membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan kearah cahaya itu.

Tapi karna cahaya itu terlalu terang, ia tak mampu melihat apa yang ada dibalik cahaya tersebut..

Hingga perlahan cahaya itu mulai meredup walau tak hilang sepenuhnya. Menampakkan sosok tampan yang terbalut tuxedo putih yang membuatnya tampak lebih bersinar.

Sosok tampan itu memandang sosok manis dihadapannya dengan senyuman selembut malaikat menghiasi wajah rupawannya..

Disisi lain... sosok manis yang masih terduduk dibangkunya itu masih terdiam tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini..

Matanya membulat saat ia sadar bahwa sosok tampan dihadapannya saat ini adalah sosok yang selama ini selalu dirindukannya..

"Ka..kau da..tang..?" ucap sosok manis itu dengan suara bergetar tak percaya..

"Tentu saja.. Bukanlah kau sendiri yang memintaku datang..? Dan sekarang aku telah datang untuk menjemputmu.." jawab sosok tampan bak pangeran negeri dongeng itu dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luput dari wajahnya.

"Benarkah ini kau? Benarkah?.. Kau benar- benar datang untuk menjemputku..?" sosok manis itu masih tak percaya akan apa yang dialaminya kini..

"Ya peach.. Ini aku.. Aku benar-benar datang dan aku ingin membawamu ikut bersamaku.. Kita akan segera melanjutkan pernikahan kita yang tertunda sayang.."

Sang sosok manis masih terdiam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan sosok dihadapannya..

"Sekarang ikutlah denganku.. Orang tua kita telah menunggu disana.."

Sosok tampan itu mengulurkan tangan kirinya kehadapan sosok manis yang masih memandangnya ragu..

"Apakah jika aku pergi denganmu.. Aku juga akan bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku?" sosok manis itu bertanya dengan raut polos menggemaskan..

"Tentu saja, kau akan bertemu mereka.. Kau juga bisa bertemu dengan mertua mu peach.. orang tuaku.. Mereka telah menantimu disana.."

Sosok manis itu merona mendengar kata mertua, ia lalu berfikir sejenak..

"Euhm.. Baiklah.. Aku ikut denganmu" sosok manis itu mulai mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menerima uluran tangan sosok tampan itu dengan senyuman yang tak kalah mempesona dari senyum malaikat sosok tampan dihadapannya..

Setelah kedua tangan itu saling bertaut, sosok manis itu bangkit dari duduknya. Sambil tetap menggenggam lembut tangan sosok tampan yang masih setia memandanginya dengan tatapan dan senyuman yang sarat akan kelembutan, kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan..

Entah mungkin karena ikatan batin keduanya yang terjat kuat atau apalah itu mereka mengucapkan kalimat ini bersamaan..

"Aku merindukanmu.."

Keduanya terdiam sesaat sebelum sebuah suara tawa kecil mengalun indah dari keduanya..

"Aku mencintaimu.. Zitao.." ucap sang sosok tampan sambil mengusap lembut pipi tirus kekasihnya itu..

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yifan ge... Jangan pergi lagi.. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku sendirian lagi.." jawab Zitao sambil memejamkan kedua matanya meresapi kelembutan sentuhan dari sang kekasih..

"Tak akan.. Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya.." ucap Yifan dengan penuh keyakinan.

Mendengar itu, Zitao membuka kedua mata onyx- nya. Menatap lurus kedalam mata hazel milik Yifan dan memberikannya senyuman penuh kehangatan..

Perlahan cahaya yang sedari tadi menyelimuti keduanya bersinar semakin terang. Hingga pada akhirnya menghilang bersama kedua sosok yang ada didalamnya..

~Epilog

Sesaat setelahnya, suara-suara gaduh menghiasi suasana disalah satu taman rumah sakit itu. Seorang perawat bermata rusa kini tengah berteriak memanggil dokter karena melihat seorang pasien yang tengah tak sadarkan diri terduduk disebuah bangku taman.

"Dokter Oh.. Pasien ini sudah tak sadarkan diri saat saya menemukannya terduduk disini" jelas perawat itu pada seorang dokter muda yang baru saja datang menghampiri..

Setelah beberapa saat mengecek keadaan sang pasien, dokter itu menghembuskan nafas lalu tersenyum dan berkata

"Dia telah bahagia sekarang.."

Mendengar ucapan ambigu sang dokter membuat sang perawat menatap kearah dokter muda hut dengan ruu wajah kebingungan..

"Maaf, tapi apa maksud dokter? dokter Oh terkekeh pelan..

"Sekarang dia telah bahagia bersama kekasih dan keluarganya.. Apakah sekarang kau mengerti perawat Xi?"

Pesawat Xi hanya terdiam, ia masih mencerna arti dari ucapan dokter Oh. Hingga akhirnya ia tersadar akan makna dari kalimat tersebut..

"Jadi dia telah meninggal?!" ucap perawat Xi syok. Matanya membulat sempurna sedangkan dokter Oh hanya mengangguk pelan..

"Kasihan sekali.. Padahal dia masih muda dan sangat manis, tapi sudah harus meninggal..." perawat Xi menatap prihatin kearah sosok manis yang telah tak bernyawa itu..

"Kau salah.." suara dokter Oh membuat perawat Xi tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang dokter. Menatap dokter muda itu dengan ekspresi tak mengerti. Dokter muda itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat raut wajah perawat Xi..

"Dia bukan orang yang patut kau kasihani.. Justru menurutku dia adalah orang yang beruntung.. Karena sekarang dia telah berkumpul dengan orang-orang terkasihnya bukan?" entah itu sebuah kalimat pertanyaan ataukah pernyataan tapi perawat Xi menimpali ucapan dokter Oh..

"Benar juga ya.. Huh.. Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang sangat beruntung.. Bahkan Tuhan saja tak tega memisahkan mereka terlalu lama"

Ingatan perawat Xi kembali pada kejadian satu minggu lalu.

Dimana sepasang kekasih yang mengalami kecelakaan mobil dilarikan kerumah sakit ini. Dan pada akhirnya salah seorang diantaranya harus meninggal pada hari itu juga..

Dan kini pasangannya telah menyusul kepergian sang kekasih..

Sosok manis bermata panda yang terduduk atas dibangku itu..

Sosok yang tadi tengah menangis pilu itu..

Sosok yang kini tengah tersenyum dengan mata tertutupnya itu..

Kini telah tertidur dalam damai..

Tidur dengan kebahagiaan yang menyelimutinya..

Tidur untuk selama-lamanya..

Menyusul ketempat dimana kekasih dan orang-orang yang dikasihinya tengah berada.. Menunggu kehadirannya ditengah-tengah mereka kembali..

END..


End file.
